A Hero From Across Dimensions
by drake202
Summary: The Destiney of the last Saiyan has been changed beyond his imagination can he unite with the Sailor Senshi and fulfill a ancient prophecy will the Sailor Senshi be able to mend his shattered heart and teach him life is not all about fighting


Disclaimer- Me nor my partner own dragonball Z or sailormoon they each belong to their respective owners

I dedicate this story to my fellow authors AnthyRose, Kochou-hime, Jay FicLover, Lonliest Angel, and any authors who dare to to think outside the box

A Hero From Across Dimensions

Introduction The Journey Begins

The sky was midnight black the wind blew around him with hurricane force but he stood tall and unafraid

as he looked at the being that was the cause of his creation Majin Buu. Vegetto narrowed his onyx

colored eyes at the creature who had killed all of his friends and loved ones he was brought into

being because only the fused union of the two last remaining saiyans power could stop this

monster once and for all. Vegetto understood the sacrafice that Goku and Vegeta had made he

would do his upmost to make their sacrafice mean something. So far Buu couldn't even touch him

he knew that toying with Buu was making him mad that's good thought Vegetto the madder he gets

the sloppier his fighting will get. And if he backs Buu into a corner he'll have to use his last resort

his absorbtion technique that'll enable the last saiyan to save Goten,Trunks,Gohan, and Piccolo. "I

warned you not to make me mad" shouted Majin Buu and in a howl of rage Buu screamed with

sudden vigor "thats it give it everything you got" said the fused saiyan green energy coursed out of

Buu breaking holes into the very sky. What? his energy is warping the very fabric of reality I have to

stop him thought the fused warrior he flew towards Buu as a giant black hole appeared in the sky it

seemed to be sucking all of creation into it. "You led me to this you mortal freak its all your fault"

yelled Buu "stop this" Vegetto shouted back but as Vegetto neared Buu a human sized hole

appeared in front of him with no time to react the last saiyan was pulled in. All he could see was

darkness "where am I am I dead Vegetto asked the darkness as if expecting the darkness to

answer the fused warrior then felt stupid for talking to the void as he powered down form super

saiyan then suddenly the darkness asnwered and said "no young warrior you are not dead". "Huh

whose there"? he asked in a battle ready tone and then out of the dark void a figure appeared from

the darkness a women wearing some kind of snow white gown with shining platinum hair but thats

not what caught the fused saiyans attention. It was her face so beautiful like a angels she also

carried herself with with regal poise her hair though was tied into ball shapes on her head with long

pigtails flowing behind her back wow what a strange hair style thought the last saiyan. Vegetto

then took his battle stance he was in a unknown place with a unknown person his warrior senses

kicked in "who are you and where am I" the unknown women's pale face broke out into a smile and

answered in a velvety tone "who I am is not important and where you are well you are in the space

between dimenions". "What? the space between dimensions how can that be" shouted Vegetto

the wome smiled and said "a old friend of mine brought you here so that I could meet you and

talk to you" the last saiyan eyed the strange women with a weary eye "why did you take me from

my dimension I have to stop Majin Buu". "You do not have to worry about the one called Majin Buu

any longer" answered the silver haired women "oh and why is that" retorted the last saiyan as he

crossed his arms. The unknown women took in a deep breath and with eyes full of tears spoke

"because due to his final attack that ripped to many holes in your dimension's reality causing the

dimensional fabric to unravel thus erasing that dimension's reality and everything in it". "What no

that can't be true your lieing to me" said the last saiyan in a unbelieveing tone with the silver haired

lady spread her arms out in a pleading manner "young warrior for what reasons would I have to lie to

you" Vegetto looked into the women's deep sapphire blue eyes and saw no lies. "NO Noooooo! it

can't be true I've failed them all Chi Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and all the others" Vegetto

feel to his kness and for the first time in his short time of existence had never done before he cried.

"My family my friends they're all gone I let them all down" the fused saiyan cried out as he fell to his

knees in sorrow "why did you bring me to this place I could have stopped him". "No you could not

my child when Majin Buu's attack already started to damage the dimensional fabric it was

to late" the women in white explained in a calm yet sorrow filled voice. Then the women in white

knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vegetto its alright I have come to bring you to a

new place a new Earth for you to protect" through tear rimmed eyes Vegetto looked into her

sapphire blue eyes and said "you know me"? "yes I do" spoke the lady I know many things about

you it was through my intervention that you were saved from your dimensions destruction. The

fused saiyan looked at the unknown women closely for some reason he could not sense her

lifeforce which meant one of two things either she was dead or she was a android and seeing the

smile on her face when he stopped crying she was sure not the latter. "You want me to protect this

other Earth"? he asked "yes I do I also wish for you to protect the girl called Sailor Moon and her

fellow senshi they are this Earth's defenders". "So be it" said Vegetto "to repay you for saving me

and to make up for not being able to save my dimension I will protect this Earth ad its protectors

with my life besides it sounds like fun" said the last saiyan with a Vegeta like smirk. "Alright" said

the women "step through here" and with a wave of her hand a hole of light appeared within the void

"good luck to you Vegetto follow your heart and you mat find what you have lost" said the lady with

a smile. "Huh what do you mean by that" asked Vegetto but he was once again talking to the

darkness because the lady was gone "blast it she never told me her name oh well can't do anything

about it now well get ready other Earth for the most powerful being in this or any dimension because

here" I come and with that said the last saiyan leaped into the hole of light.


End file.
